Labor Year
Labor Year is the first of many holiday specials made by ThatOneNeighbor Characters Starring *Tonsra *Spaz Featuring *Saturn *Bun *Vanilla *Raven *Prongs Appearances On It * Fizzles * Opal and Mystery * Seth * Jadeite * Clesta (Mentioned) * Zelena (Being Created) * Principal Workman * Denji * Rave * Doppler * Random * Hatchy * (Ugh) Plot The episode starts with a special intro full of pictures from summer. (Cue photo montage) .It then goes to Spaz lazily lying on the couch in his pajamas. He is flipping through the channels with a bored look on his face when Tonsra comes in, yawning. She asks what time it is and he says 8:23. She says Oh in an unamused voice and looks as the channels go through the usual; Happy Anime Buddies, the infomercials, and then the news. Spaz stops turning and it shows Doppler talking about school coming the next day and the best stores to get last minute supplies and clothes. They just stare at the screen half asleep for a moment before suddenly jumping up and yelling "School Starts Tommorow!". They then run upstairs and Spaz puts his shoes on while Tonsra puts on an infinity scarf, and then run back down and leave. They run to the store and realize they aren't open. They look at the schedule and Tonsra yells "Augh, We Don't Have Time For This!" before grabing him and running to the 24 Hour store. They approach a large store that says "Tree's Club". Spaz pulls out a card and they walk in. It shows pictures of then trying on clothes, getting lunch stuff, running from some angry parents with school supplies, and checking out. They are then seen going to Buns bakery ordering the breakfast croissant sandwiches. Brushy takes their order and Bun prepares it. They then walk out with Tonsra drinking a coffee and Spas drinking some juice. They have satisfied looks on their faces and walk home. Trivia * This may be a two parter * It is unknown why Brushy was working at the bakery, although it could have been she took the order because she was visiting and didn't want to feel inferior. * The summer pictures included; Vanilla and Opal rowing down a river with Mystery running with them, Saturn happily eating a dough-cream (ice cream covered doughnut), Spaz etating candy and then spacing out the next picture, First blowing up a country club, Fizzles enjoying a drink at the water park with Jadeite accidentally shocking people in the background, Seth and Prongs eating at a barbeque, Random decorating a sign with leaves because it said Animal Crossing, Tonsra at her birthday party, Hatchy playing with his toy self, Raven playing with pony dolls, Brushy getting Bun to try a fruit salad and all of them enjoying a sunset * This is the part without injuries (although it's possible the parents roughed them up a bit because they looked scruffy in the running picture, plus First did blow up a country club) * The reason they we're trying on clothes was because they we're allowed to wear small accessories, plus they needed gym clothes, pajamas, and jackets (what I mean will be explained later) * Part two will come later (now) Labor Year Part 2 The episode starts with Tonsra and Spaz finishing dinner before packing their lunch. They pack the fruit, chips, sandwiches, water, fruit gummies, and cookies. Spaz tries to get one, but Tonsra slaps his hand before scolding him. He apologizes before getting rewarded with one anyway. They walk out with the dessert and looks on the local schools channel to get the bus schedual. They go to a K-12 school, so they both get on bus 381 at 7:35. They write this down and watch some cartoons. The scene goes to a clock that fades from 6:40 to about 8:25. They are still watching T.V when this happens. Just then, Saturn comes home somewhat sleepy looking and starts walking towards the kitchen before noticing them half asleep on the couch. He asks them if they took their showers and such and they say no. He then says it's 8:27 (time went by) and they suddenly realize they didn't pack either. They get up and run upstairs to get their outfits ready and shower. Saturn looks up the stairs and listens to the commotion. They then run downstairs in their pajamas and frantically pack their school supplies the way Saturn did, as he had time to think about it. They then all go upstairs visibly tired downstairs, but wide awake in bed. They all say good night, but only Saturn falls asleep. They try closing their eyes, but it then shows them on their tablets seconds later. It cuts to morning with Saturn levetating above Spaz, who is in a pose akin to a fall survivor. He violently shakes him and he wakes up before dozing off again. Saturn gets annoyed and yells; "WE MISSED THE BUS!!!".This gets them up, but only to shush him. He uses this second to say they're gonna be late for school, and they get wide eyed and rush to get their clothes on. Spaz hops downstairs, still struggling to put his boots on followed by Tonsra, who almost chokes herself trying to put her scarf on. Saturn calmly walks downstairs and smirks as his clothes aren't slapped on. He then grabs his I.D from the hook next to the door and walks out, but not before telling them he'd be at the bakery. The duo glance at eat other before grabbing their IDs and running out to follow. The next scene goes to see the bakery bell ringing as they enter, followed by Bun happily greeting them. Tonsra then says they want the usual, breakfast croisant sanrdwiches, a hazzelnut-vanilla coffe, an orange juice, and a Galaxy Swirl iced tea, but stat. He asks what the rush is and she says they're late for school. He chuckles, saying he hasn't been to school for about 5 years. He then hands them their order and they thank him. On their way out, he says that he has an early bird delivery service and the next house is on the way to school. They ask what he means and he offers them a ride. They gladly take the offer and they are then off. On the way, they pass Vanilla and Raven walking to school. The car is almost to the house but they ask to be let out. He says he could bring them, but they kindly decline. He drives away and they all greet each other. Vanilla and Raven ask why they're late and they admit they we're quite late to bed and waking up. Raven makes a comment on how "Anime" the uniforms are and they laugh about it. They then come to the intersection 3 blocks away from school. They forget what way to go and spot Prongs filling up a pick up truck with gas. He spots them and motions them to come over, which they do. He asks why they're doing all this and they explain. He says:"I See..." before telling them the best way to school and the fastest way to school. They ask why the fastest isn't the best and he say's the weather creatures are rampaging on the dirt road on the way to school because of Clesta's death. They then say they'll chance it and go the dangerous way. Prongs prays to The Deity as he watches the five of them go the worst way possible. Trivia * This is officially the longest thing the Creator has written for the wiki, and it still isn't done * This will hopefully be wrapped up on the three parter * The Creator wanted Bun to be old enough to own a bakery, but still young enough to be as ambiguous as the rest. She gave up and said he hasn't been to school in 5 years. * She wanted to incorporate Clesta in some way as she was in the background. She may add the way she reincarnates if GDG allows. * She wanted the characters to interact in a friendly, anime like way * The violence comes next, don't worry Labor Year Part 3 This part starts with the gang walking to the entrance of the forest. They all look scared, but still go anyway. The next scene goes to them all huddled up and brace themselves for impending attacks. Saturn summons some rings to throw and gets in front. The rest huddle up with Spaz being in the middle, as he is the youngest. They hear a rustle in the bushes and freeze before looking at them. They see the tail of a lizard like creature and they bolt towards the other end of the forest. Just as they see light, the creatures all gang together and chase them. They run the other way, but Raven it caught by something and trips. Vanilla stops and calls for her, but she is so scared she feels heavier than she really is and can't get up. They run over and help her up as Saturn throws and summons his rings. The creatures disappear in a black cloud, but they keep coming back. They all get battle ready (with the exception of Spaz and Raven) and attack them with rulers and pencils and such. Spaz fearfully watches while he covers up Ravens wound. His stomach rumbles from fear and he hears something behind them. He slowly turns around and the screen goes back to the fight. Vanilla's uniform is torn, Tonsra has a large cut on her left ear, and Saturn's rings are getting dull.They are surrounded by the creatures and think it's the end when a blob of goop that looks like a small part of the universe flies by and dissolves some enemies. They all freeze and look at Spaz who has some of the stuff hanging of his lip. He has an angry expression on his face and he has messed up hair. He slowly wipes it off and the creatures run off to another part of the forest, cowering for their lives. They all get up and hug him, cheering for their victory when they all yell "SCHOOL!!!". They all leave the forest, but the creatures are seen glowing and fusing into a fluffy looking anthro. They run out of the forest and are meet by Prongs in his Pick-Up. He tells them to get in and he speeds off to school. On the way he asks if they are OK. They all say they're hurt but OK. He passes the gause back for Raven and says "Good" before yelling at them for going through all that just for school. They all arrive before they could reply and run off to the building. They rush through the doors and push through the crowd. They smash Denji against a locker, then trip Rave and cause her to fall out a nearby window, and they continue to wreak havoc in the hallway. Spaz goes to a room on the Second floor, Tonsra and Saturn go to a room on the 3rd floor, and Raven and Vanilla go to the other side of the 3rd floor. The camera then cuts to them all cheering, as they got there before anyone else. The teacher then asks what Tonsra and Saturn were doing there. Before they could say anything, Principal Workman comes on the intercom and says "School's Canceled This Week, Most Of The Students Died In The Hallways". Trivia * This is the last part of the special Labor Day Episode * This was suggested by LoD * This shows the creation on Zelena (in Ton's headcanon) * The large amount of Galaxy Pops Spaz ate has made his stomach sensitive to fear * It is their fault they did all that for nothing (duh) Category:Fan Episodes Category:Sappy Pine Pals Stuff Category:Fan Episode Specials